The invention relates to a printed circuit board, in particular, for an electric motor such as a DC motor. Further, the invention relates to an electric motor having such a printed circuit board.
DC motors equipped with control electronics have at least a so-called “ground” conductor on the printed circuit board (PCB). In order to contact the ground conductor, a through-hole connection can be used. The problem is that this type of connection is not very reliable when subjected to mechanical stress. Moreover, this solution is taking place on a surface of the PCB.
The object of the invention is to provide a PCB which provides a reliable contact for a ground conductor on the PCB, and which does not take up a significant amount of space on the PCB.